Ducky Learns to Be Observant, Gibbs Style
by IMSLES
Summary: While working a case, Ducky reflects back to an earlier case with his friend Jethro and how things aren't always what they seem on first sight. Will it help with the present case?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Ducky Learns to Be Observant, Gibbs Style

Chapter 1

Jimmy Palmer, assistant medical examiner watched as his boss, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard painstakingly examined the body of Lance Corporal William Bennett. It wasn't surprising that he was so thorough, it was one of the reasons Jimmy found it an honor to work beside the older man.

As he searched the wound in the back of the deceased's head, he asked the poor victim how he could possibly be lying on his table in is current state. From the information they had been made aware of the lance corporal was popular, kind and well respected among his colleagues, both his superiors and those lower in rank.

He was responsible and diligent in his duties. When he was on leave, he was both fun to be around and trustworthy.

"Did you by chance instill your trust in someone unworthy of it, dear William?" Ducky mused.

He removed a sliver of evidence and dropped it into the container his assistant held at the ready. It made a barely perceptible clink, before it was sealed and place in an evidence bag. After labeling, dating and signing it, Jimmy put it in a bin with similar bags waiting to be taken to the forensic lab.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs took that moment to appear for the M.E.'s report.

"What ya got, Duck?"

"Well Jethro it appears our young Mr. Bennett was indeed a victim of a homicide," Ducky began.

"Kinda figured that, but thanks for the confirmation. What about details?" he encouraged.

"Based on these findings, I'd say our victim while sitting on the park bench was taken by surprise when he was struck in the back of the head with a narrow edged metal instrument.

"I don't think it was the person he was waiting for," Palmer spoke softly, almost to himself.

"What makes you think he was waiting for someone?" Gibbs queried.

"Did you see that?" he asked pointing at the evidence bags and indicating one in particular

"I see you're observant my dear boy. Not only that, whoever did kill him wasn't after anything on his person. All his belongings, including his wallet with cash and credit cards as well as his personal accessories were undisturbed," his mentor concluded.

"Hmm…" was the only remark as Gibbs took the bin, signing of the chain of evidence form and heading off to see his favorite Goth scientist, Abigail (Abby) Sciuto.

"I have a feeling he knew that all along," Palmer murmured.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least Mr. Palmer. As a matter of fact it reminds me of one of our first cases…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Ducky Learns to Be Observant, Gibbs Style

Chapter 2

…_it reminds me of one of our first cases._

"Jethro had been at the NIS, as it was known back then, for a few months' time," Ducky's eyes seemed to look both far off into another time, yet still focused on the suturing before him. Palmer smiled relishing in a new tale of Dr. Mallard and his long time friend, Jethro.

"We had both experienced many things having lived and traveled to different parts of the globe. This most interesting case was quite intriguing. The poor sailor who was brutally murdered had just returned home from two years at sea. He had extended his deployments, delaying his return home.

"It was discovered through all the investigating that he had reason enough to stay at sea. Seems he had left the morning after incurring some exorbitant amount of debt to some rather not so forgiving thugs," Ducky grimaced remembering all the damage those men had bestowed upon the young man.

"Everyone was quick to jump to the conclusion that multiple blunt, and no so blunt, force trauma was the cause of death, not Jethro. Nor I. You know, as well, Mr. Palmer that one can never assume by sight alone the COD. Jethro's instincts were palpable and my own meticulous work ethic soon uncovered that after he suffered his beating the man had been shot."

Closing off the last of the stitches, Ducky signaled for Jimmy to return the body to its storage unit. He continued his narration, "The thugs had confessed to beating him as a reminder of his debt owed, but steadfastly denied killing him. How would they get repaid?"

"Makes sense to me," Palmer supplied, as he slid the metal bed into the cooler and closed the door. "So who did it?" he asked leaning against the storage unit arms folded in front and his legs casually crossed.

"That my dear boy is where I learned the true art of observation from my dear friend Jethro. He had noticed the gun shot wound before I had and already was looking into possible suspects.

"Luck was on our side when the bullet retrieved from our Ensign was a custom-made titanium round fired from a newly modeled Beretta. It led directly to the first name on the list of Jethro's suspects, the older brother of our lad. Apparently he'd been cleaning up messes left behind by him all his life and the condition he came home in was the final straw. They argued and all the years of anger and frustration boiled over and the brother ended his burden by taking his brother's life.

"That was so sad," Jimmy lamented.

"Yes, indeed it was," Ducky nodded. "Sadder still not being able to live with the guilt, the older brother had taken his own life."

"Wow. So are you thinking Bennett's brother or someone equally as close is responsible in this case?"

"I would hazard a guess that Jethro has a very good inkling who is to blame. I am certain that it was someone who didn't want the meeting to take place, but not necessarily because of the letter he held. Perhaps the murderer is related to that other person: a jealous spouse, a sibling, or maybe even a parent.

"Observe all the evidence and the answer lies within." Turning out the light the pair left autopsy to head for home.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Ducky Learns to Be Observant, Gibbs Style

Chapter 3

Sleeping after pondering the case late into the night, Ducky awoke with a clearer picture. Making haste to get to NCIS quickly he nearly ran into Abby walking through the door.

"You're here early Duckman," she greeted.

"Yes Abigail. I think I'm on to something in this case. Did you identify that sliver of metal yet?"

"Mr. Mass Speck was still whirring away when I left. Maybe he's come up with something. Do you have a 'Gibbs' gut' feeling on the murder weapon?"

Nodding he replied, "I do, but I hope I'm wrong. It'll make things more difficult to identify our killer."

Nervously Abby ambled along beside her friend and coworker. Mass Speck was silent as was the rest of the lab so early in the day. Abby approached to take the read out strip. Looking up with her dark eyes she silently asked him what he suspected the answer to be.

"It's a shovel," he said confidently. Abby nodded. "It was premeditated. The shovel was there in the park. I had noticed some recent work had been done in a nearby garden. There was no shovel present when we discovered the body, so the murderer had to take it with him, or her.

"Who could leave the scene carrying a shovel and not appear suspicious?"

"The groundskeeper?" Abby asked incredulous. "Do you really think he did it?"

"One way to find out Abs," Gibbs entered. "Tell me what the evidence says."

"Well Gibbs, Ducky and I have determined that a shovel is the murder weapon- but somehow you already knew that," Abby begins, squinting her eyes at her boss. She continued, "The letter in his pocket was for someone named Amy, but not written by Bennett," she pointed out.

"Who wrote it Abs?" Gibbs smirked at her.

"Ah, you think you have one up on me, but I DO know," noticing Gibbs' eyebrows raise she smiled. "It was written by Simon Jones. 'Who is Simon Jones?' you ask. He is the owner of _The House of Sound_ a karaoke bar. 'Why is he writing to Amy?' Well from the information in the letter…"

Gibbs finishes "He wants her to sing in his place every night, but why and how does he know her?" Gibbs contemplates the latter then turns to Ducky who is fidgeting like he's about to come out of his skin. "What is it Duck?"

"I know who she is," he'd been reading a part of the note visible through the evidence bag. "She's a girlfriend of Mr. Bennett's superior, Sgt. Louis McKay."

"Okay, so why would Simon give Bennett a letter to give to McKay's girlfriend? How would he know he even knew her?"

"Simple, this receipt our poor fellow had in his pocket is from _The_ _House of Sound_ and clearly two people were drinking. Not only is the bill rather a large sum, there were two different types of drinks being ordered. On the bottom is the phone number with Amy's name written after it." Ducky looked pleased. "She must've been performing and gotten the attention of Mr. Jones who saw them together and at a later time handed the letter to give to her."

Nodding his head with approval Gibbs turns to leave, "Good job, Abs," he calls out adding "You too, Duck" just as the doors slide shut behind him. Abby and Ducky give each other high fives and share a smile.


End file.
